Once Upon Another Cinderella Story
by blacksapphire13
Summary: After he father passed away, Merida was left in the care of her self-centered and selfish step mother. She also has three sisters who hate her and envy her beauty. How will she manage to finish high school, manage her job, clean the house, and keep from falling in love? It is a modern AU of The Big Four/A Cinderella Story. (Rated T for possible language.)
1. Chapter 1

((Has anyone seen the movie, A Cinderella Story, with the actress Hilary Duff? Well this story is a crossover between "The Big Four/Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" in the world of "A Cinderella Story" with a few tweeks though. Enjoy!~))

* * *

**Chapter One: Hopes and Dreams Begin**

_The summer breeze flew through the small redhead's hair, sending every rebellious curl flying in every direction._

_"I've got hair in me mouth" the child giggled as she tried to fight the hair out of her mouth._

_"Well don't eat it lass" her father responded with a chuckle._

_The girl hugged her hair until the breeze died down, she then released it._

_"What are we doing today daddy?" she asked._

_"How 'bout I teach you some archery?" her father suggested._

_"Really?! But you said mum told you to not teach me anything a lady shouldn't know" she perked._

_"That is true lassie, but I think you should learn at least one thing to protect yourself. You know I won't always be there for you...I wish you had your mother around" her father said in a melancholy tone._

_"Do you miss mommy?" thechild asked her father, noticing the sadness in his eyes._

_"I do my wee darling, but enough about that! Now, for some archery" he said pulling out his own bow and arrows. His bow was a really big one. It measured about three feet in length. He held it up high and smiled._

_"Am I learning with that one dad?" the girl asked in a shocked voice._

_"Oh of course not Merida!" he exclaimed with a boaming laugh. "How about...? With your very own?" he added, pulling a much tinier one from behind him, handing it to her._

_Merida couldn't hold in her joy. She smiled brightly at her dater as she took it. "I want to shoot! I want to shoot!" she jumped over to her father._

_"Alright lass, be careful now. Take the arrow and pull it back, all the way back to your cheek...there you...and now...release!" her father guided her._

_"I missed..." Merida mumbled dissapointingly as she saw the arrow zoom way over the target, landing about 10 meters away from them._

_"Well go get it, practice makes perfect, remeber that. Also don't forget: Never let your eye off the target, don't blink one single time, you might just miss what is there" he said._

_Merida nodded before she went off to get her arrow back. Just as she was turning back to her father she heard a roar and was startled to see a huge bear rising on it's hind legs. She screamed as she spotted it and was going to run away from it when it's paw came crashing down on her, but the hit was rather soft._

"Wake up! Wake up Merida! It is time for you to fix our breakfast!" demanded a female voice.

Merida was confused until she realized it was only a dream, when part of it, just the end of it, which was actually a nightmare. The beginning part, up until she saw the bear, was her remembering her father. He was a big man who always enjoyed archery and fencing among other things. Seeing as her mother had passed away giving birth to Merida, Fergus, her father was left in charge of the small girl. Being a man and all, he brought her up with some...manly traits. He taught her archery, fencing and how to use the sword. Merida was great at all of them, but best of all in archery, she was beyond good or great. She actually had the possibily to compete in tournaments, but her step mother would never allow it.

"Are you listening?! I said I am hungry and I want my breakfast...NOW!" shouted her other sister.

"Coming..." Merida mumbled, slipping out of bed. She put on her slippers and stretched a bit, but before she was done another tell came, from yet another sister.

"Merida! I don't want to be late for school! Today Jackson Overland is coming to our school and is giving autographs before it starts. I want to get there early to get a signature...and maybe a kiss" Merida heard her sister tell, and was also sure that her sister was swooning just at her thoughts.

"Coming!" she yelled back as she walks out her room.

It was bad enough having a sister like that, but three?! That was a true nightmare. She had to wake up to three yelling sisters, more like triplets, every morning.

"Ugh..." Merida groaned as she enters the kitchen, to did every dish was dirty. She had to wash them first and then cook.

"Merida! Merida where are you?" yelled her now waking mother, step mother.

"In the kitchen" she answered.

"Ah there you are. Ok well today make some samon as breakfast for my girls, they are meeting Jackson Overland and I want there skin shinning brightly" she smiled at the thought, as she herself carresed her face. "And make some for me too."

"Yes mother..." Merida nodded and got to work.

She had gotten used to this after years of it and now finished washing and cooking in half an hour.

"Done! Breakfast is served!" she called.

The girls came running to get their breakfast, only to make disgusted faces at it.

"What is this?" one demanded. "I didn't ask for this" another spat. "Eww gross" the last one said as she poked the fish.

"Darlings eat it! You want to look stunning for Jackson right? Well that is just the thing for it" REIT mother encouraged.

They ate it in less than a minute after their mother told them that.

Merida rolled her eyes and went over to serve herself some orange juice.

"Oh Merida, don't be late to work today" her mother sang asshe walked away, possibly back to her room.

"But I have school..." Merida muttered.

"Dont worry about that. You can drop out, seeing as you aren't going to college anyways." Her step mother had actually heard her.

Merida slumped her shoulders. Why did she had to work at the archery club. She needed to do good in school in order to get into the school she wanted to get into. She didn't care what her step mother said, she was going to find a way to go to college. She had begun to work at the club at the age of ten, just to be ableto save up most for college.

When her father taught her archery, and she became really good, maybe even the best, she decided she would go to the best archery school there was, that was also the best academic school. She was motivated to get there. She needed money and good grades. Maybe she could get a scholarship, but with Gothel making her work at the family club, it was hard for her to also handle school.

After eating breakfast herself, Merida headed over to the club. It was about 7 o'clock, so she had an hour to do everything she could before school started.

"Sleep well?" Rapunzel, her best female friend asked her. They went to different schools, but worked at the same place, for similar reasons.

Rapunzel's family wasn't that rich and so she had to find a way to get money for college, but she was also smart and Merida encouraged her to apply for scholarships.

"Kind of...I had a dream about my father, I guess I still miss him..." Merida shrugged.

"It is logical that you miss your father" Rapunzel said, but then changed the subject, elbowing Merida, "did you hear that the famous Jackson Overland is coming to your school?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I don't get what is so cool about him. I bet he is just a cocky guy who loves the attention he gets. The only reason why he is decent in fencing is because he has money. I bet I could beat him in a match." Merida scoffed at the mention of the guy. "Also! What guy dyes his hair white? I mean how lame is that?"

Rapunzel just laughed. Merida had never been a big fan of guys and Rapunzel was sure she wouldn't just start all of a sudden.

"Let's get to work. I have a lot to do today and I want to get to school on time." Merida said as she began with the usual cleaning.

They both finished and then headed out to school. Merida usually walked over to the club and then from there her best friend, from school, picked her up.

"Looks like your ride is here" Rapunzel called from the door. "You should introduce him to me sometime, I feel left out" she teased with a fake sadened expression.

"Some day I am not running late for school!" Merida assured as she bolted out the door to her friend's car. "Hey Hiccup! You are always right on time" Merida smiled.

"I make it my job to be" he smiled back.

Hiccup was her best friend at school, he could also be outside of it, but Rapunzel was also a great friend to Merida and so she couldn't cross her out. He was also the only one who spoke to her at their school. Everyone else just took her as the poor girl who Gothel had adopted. They all new about her working at the club, as many teenagers went over there to chill and found her there.

"So how is it with your father? Is he still not letting you join wrestling?" Merida asked.

"Yeah...he says I can be in anything else...even drama, but not wrestling..."

"Maybe he is just concerned about you" Merida offered.

"Are you serious? You know my father just as well as I do Merida. He us not concerned about me! He is concerned that if I join I'll make a fool of myself and that will make him look bad. He has been out of high school for 30 years and he still holds the best records in wrestling!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Merida didn't know what else to say so she just shrugged. "Well...good luck?"

Hiccup sighed, "I'll need it."

They had just arrived at the school and were lucky to find a parking spot. They knew the rules of parking and they were that no matter who saw it first or is waiting for it, the one who parks there first well parks there, so they quickly took the open spot and got out.

"Oh look it is fire bush and Mr. Accident Waiting to Happen" a snobby female voice called from behind them as they walked inside the school.

"Ugh, just ignore her Hic" Merida muttered through gritted teeth, pulling Hiccup by the arm.

"Running away? How brave" mocked the blond girl named Misty.

Merida held herself back, but formed her hands into fists. "I swear, one of these days she is going to get it."

"You know? You act like it is me she bothers with what she says, but it is you." Hiccup said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah yeah...whatever. I have to go to class now, see ya later" Merida said as she turned a corner to her first class.

Merida was concerned about being early to class, not having finished her work at the club, and what she had tiger home to do, but not about the visit of Jackson Overland. So when she accidently bumped into someone, while she rummaged through her backpack to find her phone, she just disregarded who it might be and muttered a small 'sorry.'

"Just going to go by without saying sorry?" asked a male voice, which had obviously not heard her lack of an apology.

"I did apologize" she said and then looked up, to be met with a palr blue gaze.

"Well I didn't hear you" the white haired boy grinned at the girl, "...Frizz."

'Agh, not another one!" she yelled in her head as she groaned out loud. "Well I'm not repeating myself frosty." She muttered back. She knew well enough who this boy was, Jackson Overland, but he reminded her of a certain snowman.

The boy's grin even wider.

"How about I don't let you go until you apologize again, so I can hear you this time?" he taunted, standing right in front of her path.

Merida tried going around him, but he kept moving in front of her. She gave up and groaned loudly. "I do'nt want to be late for class!" she demanded.

"Then just apologize and I'll let you pass" he said calmly.

Merida didn't get why the guy was doing what he was doing. And so she just leaned against a wall and crossed her shoulders. "I don't repeat myself."

Just as she finished Jackson was about to say something, but was interputed by some girls' squealing like crazy, at the sight of him. The girls were none other than Merida's triplet of sisters. They glared at her as they went by, concerned about how close she was to their crush.

Merida only held up her arms in a shrug. She waited as all three crowded around Jackson to walk away to her class. Thankfully she got there just a minute before the bell rang and took her usual seat, which was in the back by a window.

* * *

((Well there is the first chapter. Let me know if you like it and if I should continue it, seeing as I am not sure many will read it. Anyways, than k you for reading it and I really hope you enjoyed it and Happy readings everyone!))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Getting Along**

Two classes went by as usual and now it was time for math. Oh how much Merida hated math, but she was good at it, so she didn't have to worry about not liking a class and still having to get a good grade.

She took her usual lonely seat. The table was supposed to seat two people, but seeing as she was the joke of the school no one liked sitting next to her, they knew they would get picked on too, like her best friend Hiccup. Merida quite enjoyed her lonely place though, it was comforting and quiet. As she took her seat she began to pull her things out for class.

"Well as many of you already know, today we have a new student at our school" the teacher began.

Some girls were squealing, well aware of the teacher was getting to. It meant they had him in their class.

Merida only looked up when she felt the whole class' glares on her, even some boys were glaring. She also looked up because she noticed the towering shadow of a student, that was standing in front of her.

"May I take the seat next to you, Frizz" Jackson Overland asked with a grin.

Merida was about to object when she was interupted by a female, who she didn't know.

"You don't want to sit with her, come sit with me. I can show you around the school afterwards" the girl offered, giving Merida a disgusted look.

Merida rolled her eyes, 'Like I even care... stop glaring at me as if I just stole your boyfriend or something.' she groaned in her head.

Jackson just shrugged, "I like this seat though" he said to the girl and took the seat next to Merida.

Merida scooted away from him and moved her things over.

"So are you still not going to apologize?"

"Don't even dream about it Frosty...specially not after calling me Frizz" she mumbled as she began to take notes.

"Why?!" he almost shouted.

"Why what? Why won't I apologize to someone who I did apologize to? Why not apologize to someone who called be a name in less than two minutes after we met? Is that the 'why' you are looking for? Hmm...well I don't know, let me think about it" she was angered now.

"Hey...sorry" he took her by surprise. He began to play with his pencil.

"Why?" she spat back and then just internally sighed at her question. "Nevermind, I don't want to hear it" she said and gathered up her things, "I am changing seats. You can keep this one if you like it so much."

"Wait" he said grabbing her arm as she was going to leave. "Sorry for calling you Frizz, but I just wanted to fit in. I mean I wanted get along with you. I actually picked this seat to be able to apologize for before...you know...about asking you to apologize again. It was just that...well...everyone else who saw me or bumped into me and then realize it was me crowded me for a bunch of stuff. You didn't and I sort of wanted to mess around, seeing as you didn't seem to like me" he explained, while still holding on to her arm. "You treated me like any other classmate and well it made me feel like a normal student for once..."

Merida scoffed at that and stared at him, getting her hand free of his grip. She kept looking at him as he went on to fiddle with his pencil, realizing he was being truthful. She had to chuckle at the sight. Letting her things slam back into the table, she took her seat back.

"Keep in mind I am treating you like a classmate who I don't like" she said.

He smiled, "I don't mind, as long as it has nothing to do with my fame."

"Has nothing to do with it" she assured, "it is your personality."

"What! What is wrong with my personality?" he exclaimed, only to get a 'are you serious?' look from Merida. "Well...anyways, what is your name? I am sure you won't want me calling you frizz anymore?" he asked, about half an hour later, breaking the silence that was killing him.

Merida grinned as she looked up at the clock, "Frizz is fine, don't want you using my name to make fun of me too" she finished just as the bell rang. She had already packed so she left at that exact moment, leaving Jackson Overland behind, in wonder.

"What a weird girl" he chuckled to himself as he packed his stuff and left for his next class.

* * *

School was over and now all Merida was doing was waiting for Hiccup so that he could give her ride back to the club. She had to get there before four to finish her work and then head back home to begin her chores...before she did her homework, which took at least three hours each night.

Merida was sitting at a bench that surrounded a tree, leaning back onto the tree, while she texted Hiccup. He answered back quickly and said he would there for her in about six minutes. She nodded to the text, which made no difference, but she knew Hiccup would somehow know she did that.

"Oh look, fire bush is by herself" called Misty. "Lonely? Has your friend finally ditched you for better ones?" she mocked.

Merida rolled her eyes. She looked up and was ready to make a remark, but saw who was arm in arm with Misty, Jackson. Merida rolled her eyes even more. Of course the most popular girl would already be best friends with the new, good looking, famous boy. Even if Merida hated his attitude and way of caring himself, she had to admit that he had a little something of attractiveness. It must be the pale skin contrast with his bright blue eyes. He seriously reminded her of snow.

"Nevermind, he probably got lost huh? Fell in a ditch? I hope he doesn't come back."

Merida found it weird that Jackson wasn't smiling I'd grinning, he actually looked disturbed at the blond's comments. "Shut up! Don't insult Hiccup! You have no right to!" Merida shouted, standing up from the bench.

"Oh acting brave in front of Jackson? Trying to impress him? Really? C'mon like he would ever like you" Misty remarked, looking at Merida from head to toe in disgust.

"I am not like you Misty. I don't need the attention to make myself feel good" Merida spat and at that spotted Hiccup turning a corner. She sighed in relief as she pushed past Misty to him.

"Agh!" Misty whined as Merida pushed her, over exaggerating the push. "What a beast she is" she told Jackson.

"Maybe she wouldn't be if you didn't pick on her" Jackson commented.

Misty just scoffed, "No need to be nice to her, she is just a poor wreck who lost her parents, she lives with her step mother now."

Jackson stood there for a moment. No wonder she was so tough, she had to have learned it through the years after that. He suddenly felt even worse about his first encounter with her. He turned to look after Merida, who he saw go up to a boy. He had a sort of mop looking hair cut of brown hair. From far Jackson couldn't really see the rest of the boy, but he saw him put his arm around Merida as they walked back to the car. He must be her boyfriend or something like that, Jackson thought.

"C'mon Jackson, let's go" called Misty.

Jackson sighed and turned to her, plastering a smile on his face as he walked over with her.

* * *

"Clean the pool, the tapestry in the living room and the one in the dinning room, mop the kitchen, dinning room, bedrooms, game room (after having cleaned it), the pool room, and then sweep the driveway, mop it too! Then trim the plants, water them. And then you may begin with your ofer usual chores..." Merida grumbled as she read the list her step mother had left on the fridge. "Really? Mop the driveway?... She just likes torturing me" she whines as she got to work, pulling her mess of a hair into a high ponytail, that actually stayed up.

As she began her chores she began to hum a song. It was a song that her father used to play for her, a song her mother recorded for her before she was born. (Noble Maiden Fair) She was able to work in peace for maybe an hour and a half, until her siters came home.

"We had such a great time!" they said as they saw Merida. "We got to hang out with Jackson, for the longest time!" they were trying to rub it in. "And he seemed so interested!."

'Yeah, at how it was even possible for three of you to exist. One of you is good enough' Merida thought to herself.

"He is so cute! And such a gentleman" Daisy said. "Yeah, he held the door open for us" Lily added. "And he is so good at everything he does" finalized Rosemary. She was the oldest of the triplets, having been born exactly ten minutes before the youngest, and six before the second youngest.

"Uh huh" Merida answered, as she kept mopping, not minding their feet, she went over their shoes with the mop.

"Hey! That has clorox and my shoes are new! You'll take the color away!" shouted Daisy, the youngest.

"Well then, move out of the way if you don't want your shoes ruined..." Merida mumbled.

"What?! You little-"

"Don't bother with her Daisy" their mother said as she walked down the stairs, "If they get ruined well then the new pair will come out of her pay check."

"Oh ok!" beamed the girl as she walked away with her sisters to the kitchen, but not before tripping Merida, who fell right into the bucket of water that she was using to dip the mop in.

Merida groaned as the others snickered. She pulled out of the bucket and just examined how bad she was. She was dripping all over the place now.

'I should change' she thought, but right when she was going upstairs to her room there was a knock at the door, well more like the doorbell rang. 'Should I change first or open the door?' she asked herself.

Before she could decide the doorbell rang again and then her step mother yelled at her. "Get the door will you! How more last can you get!" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Ugh" she groaned as she squeaked her way over to the door. "Come i-" Merida began, but was cut off when she saw who it was. She groaned again and just opened the door to let him in.

"Wait...? You live here?" Jackson asked.

"Sure" she mumbled, trying to hide the fact that all her clothes were wet, and beginning to stick to her. "If you got through those door over there and you make a right turn on the second door to your right, you'll find my sisters" she said.

"Your not leading me there?"

"No, I've got...to change and go do some stuff" she said.

Jackson finally noticed her clothes and held back a laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh!" she hissed, and he held up his hands defensively.

Merida stomped off to her room, not aware that Jackson watched her go all the way up stairs until she turned the corner and saw out of sight. He had a smile on his face.

((Well that was chapter two, I hope you liked it and enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.))


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Knowing Another Side**

After having changed into some comfortable clothes for cleaning, Merida went back down stairs to finish the last few things in Gothel's list.

"Trim the plants and water them. Ah finally I am almost done" Merida cheered for herself.

Going into the small gardening house in the back of the garden, Merida came out with some gardening scissors. She began to trim at the small bushes they had. It wasn't much work, seeing she pretty much did this every three days. How much can a plant grow in such a short time? Finishing that up she went over and brought the hose over so she could water them.

What she didn't know was that her sisters had cut some holes into the hose earlier, and so when she turned the hose on she completely soaked herself.

"I am so going to kill those three!" she muttered in anger as she shook off the water.

There was no use in trying to shake herself dry, it was going to be impossible. What she ended up doing was using the holy hose to water the plants faster.

"Hmph, not that bad of a trick" she smiled at her sisters almost failed plan.

"Oh look at the poor wet dog" she heard her sisters snicker from the back door.

"Very clever girls" Merida sarcastically complimented with a sarcastic smile to go along.

"We know it was clever, go need to praise us" Rosemary smirked.

"Yeah whatever" Merida grimaced at the smirk. "Alright, move out of the way if you don't want me to shake like a dog and wet your pretty clothes."

"Eww, get away! Get away! Gross" all three yelled as Merida went by.

Merida just groaned and rolled her eyes as she went straight upstairs. She decided she could wash up now. Thankfully the previous day she had gotten a head start on her chores for today and so she didn't have to do them. She could enjoy the rest of her day and actually have time to do homework. She got into her attic of a room and grabbed her pajamas. Seeing as she didn't have any more chores, she could already dress up comfortably for the night.

After coming out of the shower, and battling the tangled that had formed in her hair throughout the day, Merida went to her room and shut herself in. No one would come bother her now. Dinner was usually out at a dinner for the others. Merida didn't mind the quietness of the house though, she quite enjoyed it. She also liked it because that was when she could go on her computer or concentrate in homework.

Today, seeing as she had finished her homework, she went under her bed and pulled out her laptop. It had been a while since she had used it, maybe a month or two. It had also been sometime since she had logged on to the website she had created. When she entered high school, after finally being able to get a laptop, from winning a writing contest, she made an archery website, allowing anyone from her school join. Anyone who knew anything about archery was welcomed. There everyone would chat about what they liked or disliked about it, and even make appointments to be taught how to use a bow an arrow. Seeing as Merida was not allowed outside of the house, it was only between the members, not the creator. Though, wanting someone to talk to, apart from Rapunzel and Hiccup who she only saw a few hours a day, she made an account in her own website. Her name in it was ScottishPrincess, was the first thing that popped into her head.

She had created the account wanting to have someone to talk to, who also like archery like her, but she never had the time to. Today when she logged in as the creator it notified her that there had recently been two new accounts opened. One was under the name GorgeousMisty101.

_'Oh that's a hard one to guess'_ she thought, it was obvious it was Misty._ 'What does she know of archery?' _

The other name called her attention though, more than knowing her greatest enemy had joined her website.

"Jack Frost...?" she read. "Why does it sound familiar?"

For some time Merida just stared at the name and tried to figure out who it was, but then gave up.

_'How about I just read the profile of my new members?'_ she asked herself.

She began with Misty's, just to know what idiotic things she put. It was great that she was alone at home because she couldn't hold back her laughter. It was unbelievable the dumb things this girl put, she couldn't even spell, Merida was confused as to how she even spelled her username correctly.

Now it was time for this Jack Frost. Everyone else seemed to always have a picture of themselves, usually the ones without their names in their username. It makes it easy to know who they at in real life, but this Jack Frost didn't, though, it wasn't hard to find out who he was after reading the profile. It explained where he had gotten his name from.

"For starters, hello, my name is Jack Frost. That is obviously not my real name, but I won't tell you what it is, I will give you a clue. Today at school I bumped into a very peculiar girl. Didn't seem to like me to much, to which all fault belongs to me, but more to the point. Her reaction to my nickname was to call me 'Frosty.' At first I must admit I was a but shocked at that name, but after getting to know her a bit more I am well fond of it and so that is where my 'last name' comes from. Jack is my first name.  
Well that is it for my profile today. I might make some changes...or not so friend requests are welcomed.

PS: Thank for the nickname, Mops. (You'll know what I mean.)"

Merida chuckled at the last part. Of course she knew what he meant, and knew that he probably had a smirk on his face when he wrote it. He was referring to her water accident when he had come over. 'He,' Jack Frost, was Jackson Overland.

Wanting to see if this guy actually knew anything about archery or how he was to people he could see, Merida sent him a friend request as ScottishPrincess, her account on her own website. To her surprise he confirmed it in less than two minutes, and with a message.

:Hello there, ScottishPrincess. What brings you, from your far off land, to our school?:

Merida didn't know what to wrote back. She was at a loss of words, if that was possible to say.

:Hi...well archery. I heard the best of the best goes to that school. She is also the one who created the website.:

:Oh so you know the creator?:

_'Snap! That slipped out!'_ Merida yelled at herself, while mentally slapping herself.

:Um, sure. She is a very good friend of mine, but sadly she lives in a different country. She left shortly after making the website and sort of left me in charge.:

_'I have to make something up...'_

:Ah, that is cool. So you are now in charge of it? Many members? Is it your job to great them?:

:Oh no. Do you think that is what I am doing with you? Oh no, I just found your name rather peculiar. I mean the way you got it. That girl must have made an impression on you.:

:That she did. It is not everywhere you meet a girl like that.:

She didn't know why, but a smile tugged at her lips.

:In a good or bad way?:

:Good...and bad, but mostly good.:

Merida chuckled, she could tell what was the bad.

:Ha, well see ya around. I must get back to my studies.:

:Wait, just one question. Seeing as...well the creator of the website left you in charge, does that mean you are the second best archer?:

:Yeah, you could say that.:

:Could you help me then?:

:Oh sorry, but I can't. I am too busy with school. Too many AP classes and all. I also have to get back home to a raging mom who is beyond crazy in her needs and wants. Sorry, but that would be a bit impossible.:

:Oh...ok.:

Merida could actually feel the dissapointment. 'No...I must be imagining that...' she tried convincing herself.

:Sorry, I really wish I could...:

:It is fine, I understand.:

:Thank you:

:Sure. I am glad I met someone online who won't judge me on me.:

:What do you mean?:

That hit Merida like a brick, being her same feeling. She wasn't being treated like the famous Jackson Overland treated her. She also wasn't being looked down upon like everyone else at school looked down on her.

:Just, that people sometimes do things for me, just because of who I am.:

:I understand. I am in the same position. People judge me on my reputation, thaey don't try to get to know me.:

:Same here!:

Merida chuckled, but at least his was a good reputation. She was going to reply to his message when she heard the doors downstairs close and footsteps on the stairs.

_'Oh shit!'_

She closed the computer, threw it under her bed right away, and pulled a book out from a drawer and began to read.

"Eww, do you ever stop reading?" Daisy asked in disgust.

Merida glared at her. "You know reading helps you vocabulary right?"

"If it does than you shouldn't be reading such a lame book like that one. Isn't it a kid's book?" Rosemary asked.

"Harry Potter is not a kid's book. You probably can't even get past the first page."

"Yeah whatever" her sister said as she walked out of her room, followed by the other two.

Merida groaned as they left. 'Why did I have to be tortured by such dumb sisters?' she asked herself as she let the book fall along her side as she let herself fall back too.

* * *

Morning came knocking on Merida's door the next day, with extremely loud yells for food.

Merida got up from her bed, stretched a bit and began to get ready. Her sisters could wait ten minutes or so for her to get ready. A lot of people picked on her at school, for her hair, saying it looked like her bed hair. They weren't entirely wrong. All she has time to do in the mornings get up, change, and brush her teeth. Her hair would take about half an hour on its own just to comb. She didn't have time for that with her sisters yelling for breakfast every five seconds. It was on rare occassions she actually had time to peacefully comb it. In the morning all she could do was pass a comb to neat it out quickly and then head out. The time she took to comb it was during the weekends or on days like yesterday, where she doesn't have any chores left for the day. Merida got downstairs and quickly did everything she had to do and headed out to her job. Someday she hoped that instead of going to the club to work she could go to actually enjoy an hour of it. All she asked for was an hour of free time to enjoy archery.

"Good morning!" a cheerful voice greeted her at the club.

"Hey Rapunzel" Merida greeted in a sort of mumble.

"Didn't sleep well, or is it not a good morning?" Rapunzel asked her friend, while sweeping.

"How are you so cheerful every morning?" asked Merida. "Even in good morning I can't be half as cheerful as you."

"I guess I am just optimistic" Rapunzel smiled with a quick pat on Merida's shoulder.

Merida shrugged. After that she got to work along with Rapunzel, luckily finishing everything before Hiccup arrived, which meant she didn't have to come back later.

"See ya on Monday" Merida called from the door.

"Wait one question before you go."

"Sure" Merida smiled.

"I went onto your website about two days ago and saw that people were asking for a sort party slash reunion where they could meet the moderator slash creator of the website. Are you going to do it?" asked Rapunzel.

"I don't think so. I wouldn't be able to get out of the house...though I was thinking of throwing a Halloween party at the club for that. Gothel would love the money and my sidewrs the attention, but I dont know how I would be allowed to it, or out of the house" Merida explained.

"A Halloween party sounds great! You could use a costume to hide who you really are!" exclaimed Rapunzel. "I could help you out with it, and then you could have Hiccup with you to help you out...and me if you invited me."

"Of course I would invite you! Well I like your idea, I'll think about it" Merida smiled. "That means I have about a week to think about it and three weeks to set it up."

"Yay!" Rapunzel chimed, "I hope you decide to do it. You would make many members happy."

Merida shrugged and at that left. "Well I'm late now, see ya!" she yelled from outside as the door closed behind her.

Merida was so stuck on thinking if she should do the Halloween party or not, that she didn't even notice Jackson wasn't at school. Everyone else noticed though, mostly girls, and they were making it obvious.

It wasn't until Merida got home that she realized it.

"Jackson must have been at a photo shoot or something important like that" Lily proposed to her sisters.

"Wait...Jackson wasn't at school today?" Merida mumbled.

"You didn't notice? Wow your hair really does get in the way of your ears huh?" Daisy mocked.

"I don't really care for him either ways" Merida muttered, rolling her eyes at her sisters. "I'm going to my room now, bye."

Merida's sisters glared at her as she went by. Why couldn't they get to her, she was so hard to get to.

* * *

((Well there is chapter three, hope you liked it. ^.^))


	4. Chapter 4

((Before you go on to reading, I have to thank you all. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and follows. They really mean a lot. And to answer your question, definitly-not-a-crazy-person, yes, there will be more~ ^.^))

* * *

**Chapter Four: Party or no Party?**

As it usually was Merida walked up the stairs to her room, which was the attic, decorated to look like a room. Merida actually had no complain about it. It was very quiet and kept all house noises out. If there was ever a robbery she would be alerted by the bottom screams, because she knows her step sisters would scream their head off. She also didn't fear anyone coming up her window, it was so high up.

Merida walked into her room and shut the door behind her, trying to keep her sisters out, though she knew the door wouldn't stop them if they really wanted to keep bugging her. She went directly to the bottom of her bed to pull out her laptop. Seeing as she had almost been caught with it yesterday, she didn't have time to turn it off, so it was on sleep mode.

All she did was push the space button and the screen came back to life with the bright colors of the background. The desktop picture was one of her mother and father, taken about a year before she was born. Merida loved the picture, not only because it had her mother, but because if the genuine happiness both her parents showed in the picture. That always confused her though. If her father had been so happy and in love with her mother, than why remarry after she passed away? He had always said it was for her that he wanted to marry again, so that she would have a motherly figure. Merida was sure she would have been better off with one. Her life was a living hell with one.

The instant she pressed the Internet tab a message popped out.

'_Well this is an early message..._' Merida thought as she opened it.

:Will you be holding the party everyone is asking for? I mean you are the new moderator right?:

It was a message from 'Jack Frost.' He had actually sent the message yesterday. Must have been sometime after she had already put her computer away.

:Sorry for not replying yesterday, but I had to leave and do some stuff before I went to bed. About your question though... Um I don't know. I don't think people will like who I turn out to be.:

Merida sat there in bed, thinking if she should really do it. It would be hard to get out if the house, speacially if her sisters weren't going...

'Wait!' Merida exclaimed to herself. She got up from her bed, quickly put her computer away and ran down the stairs, looking for her sisters.

"Daisy! Rosemary! Lily!" Merida shouted.

"What?" they all answered from the living room.

"Um, sorry to bother you girls, but did you girls already get your costumes?" Merida asked, as casual as she could.

"For what?" Daisy asked.

"You better not mean Halloween, how childish is that!" Rosemary spat.

"No I am not. Haven't you heard of the party that is going to happen at our club? There is going to be a Halloween Party. I am sure you three were invited right?" Merida asked, taking pleasure from her sister's facial expressions.

"How do you know about it? They couldn't have possibly invited you" Lily asnwered, saying 'you' in a very disgusting way.

"Well I'll let you know a friend of mine is the one holding it" Merida said smugly.

Her sisters raised a brow, but shrugged it off.

"Well, I am sure we will be going, but I don't know about you."

"What do you mean?" Merida questioned, a bit confused.

"Do you really think mom will let you go?" Rosemary asked in a laughing way. "Really? You are an embarrassment to everyone, like she would ever let you go to a party. Though I do thinkshe would let you go to the club... to clean it up" she said and the other two laughed.

Merida just stood there for a bit, it was true. Gothel would probably make her go clean and then send her back home.

"I'll talk it out with her..." Merida shrugged, as if what they said hadn't hurt her, but it actually did.

"Good luck" Lily shrugged back.

Merida left after that, straight to her step-mother's favorite place, the tanning room. Yes, they actually had a tanning room in their house, that would have been Merida's room.

"Gothel?" Merida called.

"Yes Merida?" Gothel answered, stepping out from the changing room in only a towel.

Merida averted her eyes, her step mother might think she was he most beautiful women on earth, but she had a long way to go.

"I um...wanted...um...iwantedtoask-"

"Stop mumbling Merida! You know how I don't like the mumbling!" Gothel almost yelled.

"Sorry" Merida answered. "Well I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?" sighed Gothel.

"There is going to be a party, Halloween party at the archery club... and I wanted to ask if I could go?" Merida asked quietly.

Gothel stared at her for a while before finally speaking. "There has been something I have wanted to let you for some time now honey" she said approaching Merida.

Merida nodded.

"You aren't very pretty? Your hair is a mess. Do you really want to go to a party where every pretty girl will be at?do you really want to embarrass yourself that much?" Gothel said in a pity voice.

Merida could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"B-but..."

"C'mon Merida, don't do that to yourself" Gothel acted so nice, she even took Merida in a close hug.

Merida knew she had to leave the room. Tears were going to start running down if she didn't.

"No guy will even want to turn and look at you, trust me... mother knows best" Gothel finished, letting go of Merida, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Merida's eyes were already watery. All she did was look at her step-mother in disbelief before she ran out of the tanning room, straight to her room. By the time she got to her room the tears were already running down her face. Her bright blue eyes had darkened now, they showed pure sadness.

It turned out that when she walked out of her room to get her sisters, she had completely closed her computer before she had left the room. It was beeping, letting her know she had gotten a message. Merida walked over and pulled it out.

:I would like to meet you. I want to see how good your skills are...seeing as I can't express my own.:

Merida sighed.

:Yeah, I am definetely not going to hold the party. Why is that? Why don't you do archery if you obviously like it and want to learn?:

:My father wants me to go far in the 'star' world... He won't accept anything else. Since I was small he pushed me to be in a good shape. If it were up to me I would not have missed school, but my dad forced me...:

:Oh... So you are forced to be someone you aren't?:

:It would seem as if my fate is written for me already:

:Fate is not written, fate is something you choose. My father always told me to ignore what people said about fate because it could be changed. You write your own story:

:Well you have a great dad =) You are lucky:

:Yeah I did. But when he passed away I got stuck with a step mother who only cares about how money can make her look. I am sure that if she could, she would sell me or sent me off to a different contry if she was guaranteed enternal beauty:

:Wow...really? That is horrible...:

:Tell me about it. Ah...just thinking I am going to have to spend the weekend with her:

:Ha, get out. Go out with your fiends or something. I can help you if you want:

Merida was shocked. She really wanted to do that. Be free, to make her own decision. Free of any responsibility. She wanted to run out, let the wind mess her hair up, more than it already was if it was possible, and enjoy life.

:No, I can't, but I am definitely going to do the Halloween party, no matter what!:

:Great! I'm excited to meet you:

:Well I have to go now. Duty calls! Thanks for talking with me, it really helps knowing that there is someone out there who understands me:

:Same here, sleep well princess:

Merida's heart actually skipped a beat.

'_What are you acting up about Merida! He only called you princess because of your username! Don't get any funny ideas!... He doesn't even know who you really are...'_

:It isn't even six yet:

:Well I am sure you won't be coming back on later, so I might as well say good night now:

:I might...:

:Do you promise to come back on? So I can at least say goodnight properly?:

:Sure...:

:Not very convincing:

Merida could see his smirk.

:Fine, I promise to come on later, around ten:

:Alright, see you at ten Princess:

Merida unconsciously smiled as she shut her computer.

"Merida! So what did mom say?" came her sister's voice.

Merida literally dropped to the floor in order to be able to hide the computer in time.

"Why are you in the floor?..." her sister asked, eyeing her weirdly.

"It's called falling" Merida responded.

"Whatever. I just wanted to know if mom let you go" Lily asked, knowing well what the answer was.

Merida just looked at the floor.

"I thought so" her sister mocked with a smug smile as she left the room.

"I'll find a way to go" Merida muttered.

After that Merida went off to do what she had to do. It took her the whole day, but thankfully by ten she was done. She got to log back on like she had promised.

:It is good to know you keep your promises:

:Well...there wasn't much of a choice:

:Ha, so how was your day from six to ten?:

:Full of work and chores... Chores that shouldn't even be possible:

:Like what?:

:Like mopping the driveway, or worse, doing the chores that are pure torture. Toothbrushing the floor:

:What? Really? Wow... That is just extreme:

:Yeah, and then after I am done with those chores I have to do my own ones. And not to meantion homework:

The conversation when back and forth, both talking about the bad things in their lives. They both had a parent who didn't care much for their choice, only their own wants and need. Before the knew it, it was 3 in the morning.

:Woah! It is 3:24 am. We've been talking for 5 hours!:

Merida wrote, finally noticing the time her clock showed.

:I hadn't noticed. Well sweet dreams Princess:

Merida smiled.

:Sweet dreams Frost:

With that they both turned off their computers and went to sleep.

* * *

~A week later~

Waking up to a beeping sound was never welcoming or good for Merida, but this morning it was. She had already told Rapunzel that she was going to do the Halloween party. Her friend had jumped up and Dow. About the news. Today they were going to go out to the stores, to see if they could find a nice costume.

The beeping belonged to her phone, indicating she had a new text message.

:I am excited! We are going to find something really pretty for you!: the message read.

Merida slightly laughed, her friend was really happy about the party, specially after Merida had promised to let her do her hair and make-up.

:And for you:

:Yes, and for me:

The day went by fast and they found nothing for Merida. Everything seemed to be extremely 'showy' for her taste, or to fancy.

Rapunzel had eventually lost hope to find something for her friend. She, unlike her friend though, found the prettiest of dresses. It was a light pink and purple dress, it really brought the green color of her eyes. It was a really beautiful dress. The description said it was a princess dress, but it didn't specify which, but it fit Rapunzel to perfection, as if done for her.

"Let's just go back, I was given only three hours to be out, and it is a 40 minute ride" Merida sighed.

Her friend noticed the sadness.

"Don't worry, you'll find something, and it is going to fit you really great, just wait" Rapunzel encouraged.

Merida smiled and nodded.

* * *

((Well there is chapter four, hope you liked it. ^.^))


	5. Chapter 5

((Sorry, I haven't been posting due to being busy and lack of imagination. If anyone has an idea they would like to share with me, I would be happy to hear it. Anyways, thank you for reading, hope you enjoy chapter five!~))

* * *

**Chapter Five: Preparations for the Party?**

Days had gone by and Merida still hadn't gotten her dress, more like she hadn't had the chance too. It seemed her step-mother knew or was aware because she kept her busy with chores all week. There was no time for Merida to go out, and the day of the party was approaching...fast.

:So, Princess, how have you been? Getting ready for the party?:

Merida had logged on to her website, in hope of getting a break from real life. The instant she did, she received a message from 'Jack Frost.'

:As good as it can get in my life: she responded. She didn't really feel like talking at the moment.

:Not so good then...:

:Sorry, I just don't really feel like talking right now. And I don't want to talk to the party. My step mother keeps bringing up these chores to keep my occupied all day. I can't go out to buy a costume... I don't think I will be going to the party, but it will be held, don't worry.:

:What?! I could careless for the party. I cared for it because it was my chance to meet you, the person who understands me for me... and for other things:

Merida couldn't deny that his message made her happy. He, Jackson Overland, actually wanted to get to know her.

:Maybe I can find a way to sneak it, but there are no promises or guarantees: Merida offered.

:That is good enough for me: he wrote back, with a picture of a happy animated character.

Merida laughed silently to herself. He wasn't the cocky guy she had expected him to be. He was actually very kind and nice.

~A Week Later~

Merida had actually gotten some time to go out and go look for a dress, but nothing. Nothing called out to her, or seemed pretty enough. She was a picky person on what she liked to wear, but now she was actually thinking of just wearing something at random so that she could find something to wear.

"Haven't found anything yet?" Rapunzel asked when Merida arrived to the club on a usual Tuesday.

"No, I haven't and the party is on Saturday" Merida groaned as she reached over the counter for the broom. She usually liked to sweep the place when something was bugging her, or before a test to clear it up her mind.

Rapunzel looked over at her friend with a sad expression knowing she was troubled. She knew her friend well and knew she was hiding her true feelings, like the fact that she actually really wanted to go to the party.

"If you con't find something before then I will let you have the dress I got" Rapunzel offered.

"Oh no, thank you, but I rather not go if I don't find something" Merida said, she shook her head and soon began to sweep. Not even two minutes passed before she stopped and leaned on to the broom. She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Do you really think I will find something?"

"Of course, why not?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well I haven't found anything that compliments me in any way, or that I like... also well... Gothel said I wasn't pretty, so why go. I will only end up disappointing everyone..." Merida mumbled.

Rapunzel gasped at hearing what Merida said. "Your mother really said that?" she asked shocked.

"Step mother, and yes."

"Well I don't agree. You are a really pretty girl. I bet you have a bunch of admirers. They are just afraid to ask you out because of the reputation you always brag about" Rapunzel encouraged.

Merida let out a small chuckle. "Sure, that is what is wrong" she rolled her eyes.

"You smiled! I made you smile, so it doesn't matter" Rapunzel chimed with a smile.

Merida couldn't deny it. Her friend always found a way to make her happy, even when she was at a low state.

"You know?" Merida called as she finished her work, "even if I don't find a dress I can make one. Dad always said my mother wanted me to be a true lady and so he taught me all the basics of being an eligible wife."

"You see!" Rapunzel cheered, "Nothing to worry about!"

Merida nodded and smiled. Just as she finished putting away the supplies that she used to clean up she heard the unmistakable horn of Hiccup's car. Merida quickly went over to get her stuff for school and ran out.

"Bye Punz, I am sure I will find something to wear" she called as she closed the door behind her.

~Three days later~

"Hey Rapunzel! Rapunzel were are you?!" Merida shouted before even closing the door of the club. "I have great news!" she shouted again.

"Woah, what is the big commotion? I haven't seen you this happy since the last time that your step family went on a camping trip and left you alone in the house" her friend joked. She walked out from the back where the supplies for cleaning the floors were.

"I found it! I found the dress- I mean costume I am going to wear for the Halloween party!" exclaimed Merida happily.

"You have! That is great news!" her friend squealed, she looked like she was about to jump up and down. "Where did you find it?"

"In the attic, in my room. There are theses boxes that have never been opened since my father passed away. I decided I would snoop through them, even though my step mother told me not to. She said she didn't know what was in them so she would never know, so I opened them. Inside one of the boxes I found another box, it was addressed to my mom from my father. So I opened it and found a beautiful dress." Merida had to stop to catch her breath. "It was a beautiful Celtic dress. It is dark green color and the accessories. It would almost seem to belong to a Scottish princess" Merida smiled.

"Do you have a picture?" Rapunzel asked, she really wanted to see the dress.

"Yes, actually I do." Merida pulled out her phone and showed the picture to her friend.

"It is truly beautiful" Rapunzel said. Merida couldn't agree more.

"The only problem is that I don't know how to fix my hair..."

"What do you mean?" asked her friend, a bit confused.

"Well I need to do something different to it, if not everyone will know right away who I am" Merida explained.

"Oh, I can do that for you! I have an idea. Well I have had it since you told me about a Halloween party. Can I don your hair?"

"Sure, but I need an excuse to leave the house, wait actually I don't. Gothel said that she would be taking the girl out the whole day before the party so that they could get ready. They will be out the whole day. They won't be coming back. I will call you to let you know when you can come over." Merida suggested.

"Sounds good, but call me the instant they leave. I will need all the time I can get to do your hair."

They both laughed and Merida nodded.

The past they had been going so fast that Merida couldn't even remember if she had actually gone to class. She didn't see Jackson anymore though. He had stopped sitting next to her as the time had gone by because he was asked for at other tables. She didn't mind, she was used to being left alone.

Before she knew it, it was Saturday at 10 am and she had already called Rapunzel to come over.

"I always forget how big your house is..." Rapunzel said as she entered the enormous house.

"Well it isn't really my house. It belongs to Gothel" Merida tiredly spoke as she led Rapunzel up the stairs to her room. "What do you have in that bag anyways?" she asked as she saw the big, and heavy looking bag her friend was carrying.

"Stuff" Rapunzel grinned, causing Merida to raise a questioning brow.

A few moments later Merida was getting her hair pulled.

"Do you ever comb your hair!?" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"Only when I have time...Ouch! I rarely wake up early enough to- Hey! Ow!" Merida complained as she tried to answer the question.

"Well this is going to take longer than I expected" Rapunzel said, pulling out a hair straightener from her bag.

"Oh no you aren't..." Merida shook her head.

"Of course" Rapunzel grinned, not hiding her enjoyment.

Hours went by. Cries were heard through out the whole house. Scream and threats weren't left out either, but by the end of the third hour Merida had hair four feet long. As she stood from her chair her hair smoothly let itself fall over her back.

"I could make a dress out of my hair..." Merida mumbled.

"And I could use a new pair of hands" Rapunzel joked, gaining a glare from Merida which made her laugh.

Both stood there for about ten minutes just admiring the work of art. Merida's hair went all the way down to her mid calf.

"I still think it is obvious it is my hair" Merida pointed out.

"Yes, but that is why now we are going to style it."

Merida groaned but sat down again.

The second step didn't take as long. It only took about half an hour.

Merida couldn't recognize herself in the mirror.

"Now onto the dress and then make up" Rapunzel chimed.

"Make up!?"

Rapunzel couldn't hold back her laugh at her friends expression, and so she only nodded in response.

By the time everything was done it was four o'clock and Merida could be taken for a different person.

"If I bumped into you in the streets the way you look right now I would not recognize you. And I would think you were the most beautiful person I have ever met" Rapunzel told her friend.

"You are only saying that because you are my friend, but I appreciate it" Merida smile as she hugged her friend.

Merida then helped Rapunzel get ready. Before they knew it, it was six and Hiccup was knocking at the door. He was going to give them a ride to the dance and back.

"Let's go!" urged Rapunzel, pulling her friend along.

"Wait my phone" Merida called. Just as she reached for it she received a text.

:I'll be back home at midnight, you BETTER be there or else:

"Who is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Gothel, I have to be back before midnight. She is coming back at that time."

"That is enough time right?"

"Yeah" Merida shrugged. She had agreed to meet Frost at seven, at the bottom of the stairs that led to the inside practice arena.

They both walked out and greeted Hiccup.

"I finally have the honor of meeting you" Rapunzel smiled.

"The honor is mine" Hiccup smiled back. He was wearing a viking costume that rather suited him well.

"C'mon let's go before I am late!" yelled Merida already by the car. The other two laughed as they went over and got in too.

* * *

((Well there is chapter five, hope you liked it. ^.^ It was a bit hurried so it may contain a lot of errors...but when doesn't it huh? Oh well.))


	6. Chapter 6

((Chapter 6, Enjoy!~))

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Meeting**

Being only a fifteen minute ride, Merida felt that the ride to the club was extremely short. It didn't give her enough time to catch her breath, or even decide on what she would say when meeting up with Jackson. The ride did help on one thing though, and it did it really well, in making her more nervous as she approaches the party.

As Hiccup turned onto the street Merida knew far too well, that led directly into the club's parking lot, the lights of party were visible all around. There were lights shining from inside, of every possible color you could think of.

Once they arrived both Hiccup and Rapunzel stepped out of the car, but Merida stayed inside.

"C'mon Merida! You will be late if you don't hurry" Rapunzel urged her friend.

"How about I just walk back home... I can't..." she responded.

Hiccup sighed, "I only came for you Merida. Do you think I really want to come to a party when I have a wrestling match coming up? Remember that I told I have my dad's reputation to carry on my shoulders."

Merida looked at Hiccup and frowned. "Fine, but what if he recognizes me right away? What will be the point of changing the way I look?"

"To dress up...no?" Hiccup asked a bit confused. "Isn't that why you did it? And don't you already know who he is? Why not let him know who you are?"

"Yeah, but she wants to keep her identity hidden because she think that he might judge her, or leave if he knows who she really is" Rapunzel answered for her friend, who was know playing with her fingers. "I didn't think I would need to give it to you, but you look very nervous... so here" Rapunzel said as she pulled a dark green mask, that matched Merida's dress, from her purse. "Wear this mask and no one will know who you are."

Merida liked the idea, truly wanting to attend the party and see if 'Jack Frost' was really who he said he was. She took the mask and put it on, careful not to mess with her make-up or hair.

"It fits" Hiccup said, admiring his friend who looked completely different.

"Yeah, and very nicely" Rapunzel added with a small squeak.

Merida couldn't help but smile. "Thank you" she said as she began to walk towards the party.

"Finally ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah I am ready" she answered with a sheepish smile.

"Then hurry because it is almost time for you to meet him" Rapunzel exclaimed pushing her friend forward.

Merida didn't complain, she only raised her dress to be able to walk forward without stepping on it.

The three of them walked into the small club together, but the moment they were inside Rapunzel pulled Hiccup away. She took his hand and led him behind a pillar, hiding from Merida.

"Um... maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Merida began, turning to look for her friends, but only found two vacant spots behind her. She finished her whole turn hoping her friends were just messing with her, but all she saw around her were couples together or just friends hanging out. "I am so going to kill you guys when I find you" she mumbled to herself as she walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

She almost didn't recognize the club. The lights were not the usual dull yellow lights, but bright pink, green, red, and blue colors. The entrance hall also felt a bit more narrow with all the decorations on the walls. Merida knew this was definitely not her thing because she was feeling naseous.

"Who is that girl that just walked in?" Rosemary asked her two sister, from the other side of the room. She gave Merida a cold look.

"I don't know, but I love her dress!" Daisy exclaimed, spotting Merida in disguise. "That is a very gorgeous dress" she added, already having fallen in love with the dress.

"That is a horrible color and style" Rosemary spat. "What is it supposed to be? A Princess dress? That is lame-"

"It is a Celtic dress" Daisy defended.

"Oh so now you actually now about dresses and fashion?" Rosemary demanded, annoyed at her sister.

"Well..."

"No! You don't, so keep you mouth shut!"

Daisy just stared at her sister, not really knowing what she did wrong.  
Merida, being across the room, didn't notice the conversation. She didn't even notice that many people were now staring at her. Their stares were directed at her, along with their attention. No one had ever seen such and interesting girl before, at least that is what the boys were thinking. Girls were either admiring Merida's dress or jealous of her for stealing their boyfriends attention.

Jackson was by the bar, talking with his friends, and trying to pry Misty of off him.

"I need to go meet someone right now" he said, pushing her away.

"You can leave them their, so you can spend time with me" she suggested, pulling closer to him.

Jackson just shook his head and began to walk away. "I can't and I apologize, but I really need to go meet this person" he said.  
Misty couldn't believe that a guy had rejected her, specially Jackson Overland. She wasn't going to take that. Whoever it was that he was leaving her for was going to feel her wrath.

Jackson sighed in relief as he got out of the bar section without being followed by Misty. As he walked out he spotted the beautiful red haired girl by the stairs.

Her hair was so beautifully long and shiny. It just called to him, and he hoped that that was the girl he had come to meet. As he kept on walking he stopped mid step and examined the girl and compared her to himself.

He, being the lazy guy he was, had decided to go out costume shopping very late and so he didn't fine anything. All he found was a vampire costume, that he was not going to wear, and a Jack Frost costume. Seeing as his nickname online was Jack Frost he knew it was a sign. He went ahead a took the Jack Frost costume. Comparing it to hers it was very lame. His costume consisted of a blue sweater, brown pants, and a wooden staff. Hers on the other hand consisted of a beautiful green, almost teal dress, with heels that matched, a white gold necklace, and a mask. Her costume hid well her identity, while his gave his identity away easily.

Merida was beginning to get impatient, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She had also begun to notice the stares she was getting from other people and she didn't like that. She didn't like attention at all, though she did make a big fuss at school for standing up for herself and Hiccup.

Standing there made her feel very uncomfortable, to the point that she decided to walk away and just forget about meeting Jackson. Right when she took the first step to leave a person spoke behind her.

"Scottish Princess?" the person asked.

Merida's heart skipped a beat and caused her to choke on her own spit.

"Are you ok?" came Jackson's alarmed voice, "did I startle you?" he asked.

After Merida was able to catch her breath she nodded, "Yeah, I am ok" she answered.

"Was it my fault that you choked?" he asked.

"No of course not, I have a bad habit of getting startled when people out of nowhere come from behind me" she spoke between some coughs.

Jackson only glared at her, "It is not my fault that you were walking away from me and so I spoke from behind you. I would have been on your side if you hadn't decided to walk away..." he tried to explain. "Wait... were you going to leave?"

"Um... no, I was..." Merida stuttered until she found an answer, "just going to go get some punch while I waited."

"Oh I see, I'll go with you" he said with a smile.

"Thanks..." Merida sighed, thankful that the punch was the way she was walking towards before.

After having gotten the punch, they both began to walk out into the small garden the club had.

"You know that girls will miss you if you go outside right?" Merida pointed out.

Jackson chuckled, "Then I must go outside" he said, playfully pulling her outside as if he was taking a run for it.

Merida giggled at his actions and completely forgot that she was nervous before.

"You know...?" Jackson began to speak when they had gotten outside.

"What?"

"You don't seem too surprised to see that I am Jackson Overland" he said.

Merida scoffed, "As if! I am not like other girls who go crazy for you" she retorted.

"That is not what I meant...well kind of, but what I meant was that you weren't surprised at all, as if you had already known" he pointed out.

"Let's just say I know the girl who gave you the nickname Frosty" Merida chuckled.

"You know Merida?" he asked, a hint of surprise, and was that happiness mixed with hope?

"Yeah, you could say that" she gave a small shrug.

"Cool, she is cool. I wish I could spend more time around her, but my schedule is a bit too cramped out to be able to hang out with anyone" he said sadly.

"She told me something like that. She said you two hit it off well though" she joked.

"Yeah right!" he laughed.

"You know what? You aren't like I expected you to be."

"Really? What did you expect me to be like?" he asked curiously.

"Let's just say I didn't think we would have hit it off so well" she inquired giving him a half smile.

They both walked in silence after that, for about ten minutes until they did a whole turn around the garden. Every minute that passed just made Jack more anxious to know who the girl behind the mask was.

"Ok, I can't take the silence or mystery! You have to tell me who you are!" he demanded, having stopped Merida by pulling on her wrist.

Merida only shook her head tauntingly. She pulled her wrist out of his grip and said no with her index finger.

"That is not possible" she teased.

"Please?"

Merida only shook her head and kept on walking.

"Fine then, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"How about some of that archery you were asking me to show you?"

"Yeah!" he agreed rather quickly.

They raced over to the section of archery. Merida came second, due to the heaviness of her dress.

"Aww man, there aren't any supplies...no bows or arrows" Jack said let down.

"We can just make believe and improvise!" Merida shrugged.

"Oh yes, how would we do that exactly?"

"Easy! I just show you the pose and then when you come back again you will know how to do it" she explained.

"Cause knowing the pose automatically makes you a pro" Jack sarcastically responded.

"Some of your Jackson Overland is showing" Merida said as she walked over to him. "Many people think that they know everything about archery, and maybe they do, but knowing _about _archery does not mean you can do it. If you know how to pose, and I mean the right pose, you have the rest of it in your pocket, ready to be pulled out."

Jackson blankly stared at Merida, trying to process what she had just said.

"Oh come here" she pulled him over to the section where they shoot from. "Ok, show me how _you_ would stand to shoot and arrow."

"But I don't know how..."

"Just show me the way you think!"

Jack took his pose. He stood at an angle, his left foot and arm forward, setting his arms up as if he were pulling the arrow back.

"Wow..."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Your position sucks" Merida chortled.

"Hey! I told you I didn't know how!" Jack responded in an embarrassed tone, he was even blushing.

"Well it isn't that bad, I have seen worse. You actually have the basic pose right, you just need to fix a few things here and there."

Jack only stared at hr, waiting for her to guide him.

Merida walked over to him and moved his hips. "Your hips must be at the same angle as your left arm. If it were a line it should keep going straight." Jack nodded and fixed that. "Now, your right foot is in the right place, but it is facing the wrong direction. It should be facing forward, towards your target. And your arms should be held higher, your mouth should be the anchor for your right hand, which is the one pulling back" she explained.

Jack nodded once more, but was lost at what to do, so Merida took the initiative and grabbed his arms, put them into position and stayed that way to keep him steady, unaware of how much Jackson was blushing at the moment.

"At this point you would release the arrow and it would zoomed through the air, right into the target" she smiled, a genuine that she hadn't done in a very long time. It actually felt awkward and she stopped.

"Ok, now you really have to show me who you are" he begged.

Merida sighed, she was going to refuse, but she actually wanted to let him know it was her and so she began to untie the mask when Rapunzel came running out of nowhere.

"M-Princess!" she shouted.

Merida's heart stopped, thinking her friend was almost going to give her away just like that.

"What?"

"Your sisters..." Rapunzel was out of breath.

"What about them?"

"They got in a fight over some stupid topic with Misty and are leaving the party right now!" Rapunzel explained as fast as she could while trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"What?! I need to leave!" Merida exclaimed. She turned to Jack and just gave him a half smile half shake of the head before dashing off after her friend.

"Wait! You can't leave now! What is your name?" Jack yelled after her.

Merida didn't have time to answer, she only turned once more and mouthed an apology. As she turned a corner her necklace got snagged on a tree branch and fell off. She didn't have time to turn back pick it up, so she just kept on running.

* * *

((I am sorry for how long it has been taking me to update, but college is turning out muh harder than I thought. Anyways that was chapter 6, hope you enjoyed it!~))


End file.
